


Make Me Cry

by tenchsbitch



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Near Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: After finally getting the unsub to confess where he’s keeping his victims, he fails to mention his accomplice.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Make Me Cry

“Tell us where the body is and maybe we can cut you a deal.” Outside, you flashed a coy smile to the unsub sitting across from you, but on the inside, you had a burning sensation in your stomach. Red, hot, anger, boiling inside of you. You were trained to keep it hidden, but the smug man across from you was making that very hard. You were one ‘I-know-my-rights’ away from forgetting all of your training and showing him just how important his rights were to you. If it wasn’t for Aaron Hotchner being in the room, you’d probably have lost it by now.

The man knew he was in trouble by the look Aaron was giving him from the corner of the room. “W-what kind of deal?” He repositioned himself in his chair, getting ready to focus intently on your next words. 

You were able to soften your mood and give Aaron a small smile before getting back into the act. “If you tell us where Sandra Walker is, we can guarantee you a spot at Ellsworth County Corrections.” As opposed to Hutchinson or Stockton, Ellsworth was the better choice. 

“You can do that?” Your unsub questioned, skeptically. Even Aaron leaned in to hear better. 

“We’re the FBI, Todd. Of course we can do that.” 

Todd looked between you and Hotch. “Sandra’s still alive.” That was all he said for a while. “She’s at a my mom’s house. 428 Del Monte Ave. There’s a key under the mat—“

“Y/L/N, let’s go.” Hotch nodded at you, with his phone to his ear. “Garcia.” There was pause between his next words as Garcia greeted him. 

By the time you made it to the car, the address was plugged into your tablets and Hotch was off the phone. 

“His mother’s house? We couldn’t find any information about his mother. How did we miss this?” 

Speeding through traffic, Aaron filled you in. “Garcia said his mother changed her name back to her maiden name whenever she was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s and placed in a nursing home. The house is listed under her maiden name.” 

“I’ll let the rest of the guys know where we’re headed.” You texted into the group chat and then your next task was to send a paramedic team to the location. 

You arrived at the house, Aaron stopping abruptly on the side of the road. “You go around back, I’ll go to the front.” 

The both of you left the car. You made the decision to not take out your gun, since it was basically a rescue mission. You were just looking for the girl. But the moment you heard the bang of the gun and felt the pierce through your neck, you regretted the decision. As you fell to the ground, you barely saw the shadow of a man run away through the backyard and out of sight. You heard Hotch call out for you, but you were unable to respond, not sure if it was because of the bullet or because of the shock. You could feel the blood begin to pool around you and you finally saw Hotch’s figure lean over you. You whimpered out his name. 

“Shh, don’t speak. You’re going to be okay, y/n. You’re going to be okay.” Hotch had the paramedics on the phone and he was shouting at them to hurry, but the sounds of sirens didn’t seem to be getting closer. 

“Ho-Hotch,” You whispered out, shakily. 

“Y/N, save your energy.” He was applying pressure to your neck, but the blood wouldn’t stop flooding his hands and he was beginning to slip. 

“I—“ you coughed. “I love you.” Your eyes drifted close. You were still breathing, but you couldn’t get them to open. 

You heard him pleading with you to open your eyes and look at him, but you couldn’t. You just couldn’t. The sounds of the sirens faded along with Hotch’s cries. 

—————

“No, she doesn’t like the green jell-o, Reid.” Garcia argued with him.

“Then I guess she wouldn’t mind if I took it.” Derek took the small cup in his hand and stole a plastic spoon from the tray. 

Aaron was the first to notice your eyes flutter open and you were blinded by the bright sun shining in the white hospital room. While the others were still arguing about food, Hotch squeezed your hand. You looked down at the tubes connected to your arm and wrist. “Hey.” He whispered and it got the others’ attention. 

Your throat was dry, but you managed to speak. “H-how long…” 

“Three days.” Reid came into view. Garcia behind him with Derek and JJ. 

Garcia had tears of joy in her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd to hug you, causing you to groan and she just as quickly stood up straight and backed away. 

Hotch took your hand again. The tears forcing their way to his eyes as well and it wasn’t a look you were used to coming from him. “Hey, maybe we should give them a moment.” You heard JJ say and you could sense the smirk on her face. 

“Okay,” Garcia stumbled her way to the door, “but you better be awake when I get back. I want all the juicy details.” 

Derek took her shoulders, “come on, babygirl.” 

You chuckled at the show and then turned your head to look at Aaron. He couldn’t help but smile at seeing you happy to see your friends, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he thought he was going to lose you and he broke. His head fell to the side of the bed and he couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. It seemed like it took all of your strength to lift up your hand and rest it in his soft hair. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He said through sobs. 

“D—“ You coughed to clear your throat. “Did you mean what you said?” The words stayed in your head. Those three words are what kept you alive and you knew you had to wake up so that you could say it back. 

Hotch lifted his head up, eyes red and you saw a single tear race down his cheek. “You remember that?” You nodded in response. “Of course I meant it.” 

“I love you too.” You struggled to take his face in your hands. You wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss him right now. You wanted something that showed you how much he cared. 

After he pulled away from the gentle kiss, you smiled at him. “As much as I want to be alone with you right now, I really want the whole team together.” 

He smiled at you, knowing that you cherished the little things and he couldn’t believe you could ever reciprocate the feelings he had for you. “I’ll go get them.” 

Garcia was the first one to come back in with more jello and begging to hear about you and Hotch. Emily confessed to pressing her ear against the door, but she couldn’t hear anything. They easily had you in pain from laughing so much, and it was a pain you could suffer through if it meant you were all together.


End file.
